Bionics & Non-Bionics
by Sunwolfee
Summary: Maddi is the new-girl in school, and Chase is crushing on her. What will happen? This is a HORRIBLE summary. *Rated T just in case!*


**Just wanted to say this but, a lot of people do things with OCs that have bionics. Well, in this fic, the OC will **_**not **_**have bionics or anything else like that. Maddison is just a regular teenage girl. ;) **

**Anyways, this idea kind of just… came to me. Sorry if there is any OOCness. (OOC **_**does **_**mean 'out-of-character,' right?) O.O Anyways… READ, **_**now! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything else that you guys may recognize. I only own my OC, Maddison (or Maddi.) Or any of my other OCs. **_

* * *

_**Adam's POV**_

Chase and I stood by my lockers. Why he was at my locker, only God knows.

"Hurry up! We can't be late for homeroom!" Chase rushed me. _Oh yeah, _I thought, _Chase and I have the same homeroom teacher. _

"Okay, I'm done. We can go now." I said as Chase basically dragged me across the school to homeroom.

We stepped into Mr. Stewart's classroom and took a seat, right as the late bell rang.

"Okay class," our old teacher that was probably in his 70s or 80s spoke up. He had gray hair, with one of those bald spots. "Today, we have a new student."

A girl with light brown hair -that had a little bit of dark brown highlights- stepped up to the front of the classroom. She had amazing blue eyes. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white shirt with small black polka-dots, and over that she wore a blue jean jacket. Her jacket had leather sleeves that were rolled up a little bit above her elbows. Her bangs were clipped over to the side, yet still covering a bit of her forehead.

And Chase was staring at her with wide-eyes. I laughed at my little brother because you could practically see the drool ready to come out of his mouth.

"Introduce yourself to the class please." Mr. Stewart said to the girl.

"Umm… hi. My name is Maddison Jackson. But please, call me Maddi. I'm 15, and I'm a freshman." Maddi, I suppose, announced. She spoke loud and clear.

Chase leaned towards me and whispered, "Like me! I'm 15, and I'm a freshman!"

"Thank you Maddi. Take the seat in front of Mr. Adam Davenport." Mr. Stewart said to Maddi. I could feel Chase glaring daggers at me.

"And that would be…?" Maddi asked, her eyes scanning the classroom.

"Me!" I shouted, raising my hand. My loudness caused Chase to wince. Maddi nodded and sat in front of me.

Chase was still glaring daggers at me.

* * *

~~time skip~~

* * *

_**Bree's POV**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shrieked, earning a few glances from others in the hallway.

"Shhh!" Adam quieted me.

"Sorry!" I whispered. "Do you really think Chase has a crush on Maddison Jackson?" I asked. Then I zoned out Adam's words as Owen walked towards us.

"Hey Bree! Adam." Owen spoke up as he got closer. Adam was about to say something when I stopped him with…

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Owen!" I said, shifting into my 'there's a dreamy guy nearby' mode.

"Uh, Owen… It's very nice of you to stop by and check up on us- I mean Bree. But… we were talking about something _very important._" Adam said the last two words through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, Owen. We can talk later… right?" I told Owen. Owen nodded, and said "Later Bree." before walking off.

"Okay, so… who is this, 'Maddi'?" I asked. Adam looked around for a second. "She's really pretty, and she's riiiight… there!" Adam shouted, pointing… in a direction.

I turned my head in that direction and saw a girl that looked like she was Chase's age, standing at her locker. She turned around, and saw what she looked like.

Chase was heading towards us.

"Oooooooooooooh, Chasey's got a crush!" I said, trying to talk in a baby voice.

"Shut up, Bree." Chase spat at us as he walked away.

"He totally likes her! He was soooo blushing!" Adam said. We laughed as we walked off to find Leo.

* * *

**Probably not the best, but it is only the beginning of this story! If you didn't like it, I apologize. But I had this idea in mind, so this was born. If you don't like, don't read. But this **_**will **_**get better. **

**Fried chicken for all of you computer lovers! **

**~Sunwolfee**

_**I thank AllAmericanSlurp for that sign-off! :3 **_


End file.
